The present invention is basically intended for use with pre-molded dental caps. For example, of the kind disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,476, issued Apr. 13, 1976. In that patent there is described and shown a cup-shaped object or shell of plastics material manufactured in various shapes and sizes and adapted for use, for example, in the fabrication of dental crowns by means of techniques disclosed in said patent. For a better understanding of the disclosure herein suffice it to mention that the invention shell comprises a depressed portion, i.e. a cup, bordered by a flange. Since the caps are desirably made commercially available in many sizes and shapes, a number is assigned to each different configuration. Thus, the flange has a two-fold advantage: as a place for reliable handling of the cap while making the crown, and to receive a number serving as immediate identification.
As a practical matter the dentist will find it practically mandatory to maintain a reasonable supply of these caps and, therefore, in accordance with the invention, there is provided a base sheet having some convenient number of depressions, i.e. cups of various shapes and sizes arranged for easy access and separation from the package.
In accordance with the invention I provide a base sheet of an easily sheared plastics material in which the plurality of cup-shaped depressions are formed, as by vacuum forming. The shape of the depressions will embrace a desired range of shapes and sizes.
In another aspect the plurality of depressions may be arranged substantially equidistantly and the base sheet then scored or otherwise divided off by perforations or other lines of weakness to facilitate the removal of a selected cap by tearing.
Viewed in another way, the area of the base sheet intermediate the lines of weakness is, in effect, a flange, and may be availed of as a convenient place to grip the object with tweezers. Moreover, the flange may be used to receive identification, e.g. the name or monogram of the manufacturer or source, as well as letters or numberals, serving to identify the objects, e.g. the approximate transverse dimension of a cap.